Everyone Needs Help Sometimes New Version
by VioletEyedPrincess
Summary: What happens when the spirit of an old friend visits Sam and Dean asking for help to capture her killer? What happens when she notices that the brothers love each other but are too scared to admit it? Will sparks fly? Dean/Sam. Wincest. Redone


Hey everyone, it's been a long time since I've written the original Everyone Needs Help Sometimes. I'd like to think that I've come a long way since then and my writing's improved since then. Anyway, I wanted to rewrite this because I thought that it was only fair to my readers to redo my old fanfic's so they're easier to read for anyone new who should stumble across them. Anyway, here's the new version, please review!

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the situation the brothers are in and Kana.

Pairing: Dean/Sam

Other Notes: Takes place sometime after 'Born Under a Bad Sign'

-Thoughts-

Everyone needs help sometimes, but it tends to take them awhile to admit it and finally ask for help.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Moonlight lit up the nearly deserted parking lot of the motel. A few cars were parked in front of the different units, and a single light was in the office, but other than that, there was little sign of life. Silence prevailed for a few moments longer before it was broken by the roar of a car engine as headlights illuminated the parking lot. A 1967 Chevrolet black Impala pulled off of the road and into motel parking lot. The car pulled up to one of the darkened units and the engine was cut off.

The driver's side door was thrown open and a man with dirty blond hair and deep green eyes stepped out of the car. He was dressed in a worn black leather jacket, a dark blue shirt, blue jeans and worn boots. Anger was present in his eyes as he stalked towards the passenger's side door which opened before he could reach it.

"Dean, I got it…"Another male's voice said, making the first man snort.

"Right Sam, which is why I had to haul your ass to the car."Dean growled, reaching into the car and helping another man out of the car.

The second man was taller than Dean with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. He was dressed in a brown jacket, a green shirt, jeans and boots. The two men were brothers and hunters. Dean and Sam Winchester were known to a select circle of people as hunters of the supernatural. Currently, they had just gotten back from a hunt which had gone bad. It had been a simple case dealing with an enraged spirit, but while Sam had been outside trying to find the spirits body so he could burn it, Dean had been inside trying to distract the spirit.

Sam hadn't been able to find the body and had returned to the house, only to find his older brother pinned against one of the walls being choked by said angered spirit. Dean was lucky that Sam had his shotgun on him and had been able to get the spirit off of his brother using a rock-salt bullet. However, while Sam was checking over his brother, he was pulled off of Dean and was thrown through one of the walls. Dean had gone to help his brother when he saw that the body had been hidden inside the wall which Sam had been thrown through. Acting quickly, Dean had salted and poured gasoline over the body and burned it.

Sam had gotten away with his life, but suffered numerous cuts and gashes along his arms, face, back and chest. Dean had quickly gotten Sam to his feet and dragged his younger brother to the Impala before bringing him back to the motel room so he could patch his brother up.

"Damn it, Sam. Why didn't you listen to me?"Dean asked, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist as the taller man stumbled.

"I did Dean. I looked for the body outside but couldn't find it…In a way it was a good thing that I got thrown through the wall. We would've never found the body."Sam said, trying to make his brother see the positive side of him getting hurt.

Dean shook his head as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the motel room. He pushed the door open and stepped inside the motel room, making sure to step over the salt line. The motel room was done in black and medium blues. Two beds were against one wall while directly opposite of the beds was the dresser which had a TV set on top of it along with a large mirror. A small kitchen was nearby the beds, along with a table and chairs. An open door led to the small bathroom.

"Hell Sammy, I don't want you to do that again."Dean said, setting Sam down on one of the beds.

"Dean, I'm not about ready to let you get hurt just because you don't want to ask for help."Sam said, hissing as he lifted his arms so Dean could remove his jacket and shirt.

Dean walked over to their duffle bags and pulled out their first aid kit, he made a quick stop to the bathroom for towels before walking back to the bed and sitting down. He frowned when he saw some of the larger and deeper cuts, but from what he saw, he knew that Sam wouldn't need any stitches.

"Let's just get you cleaned up."Dean said, opening the kit and opening the bottle of peroxide and wetting one of the cotton balls.

"Dean, I know you're bent on taking care of me. But still, you need to let me help you as well. I don't want to lose you."Sam said, wincing slightly as Dean cleaned his cuts.

"Sammy, I promised myself and Dad that I would take care of you. I can't lose you…not after what happened to Dad…"Dean said, his voice soft as he tossed the cotton ball towards the trash can.

"Dean, promise me that you'll ask for help? Please, Dean…"Sam said, turning around so Dean could get at his back.

"Alright…I'll ask you for help if I need it."Dean said, sighing as he continued to help his brother.

"Thank you, De."Sam muttered, closing his eyes so Dean could finish.

-xxxxxxxx-

[A 22 year old woman sprinted through a dark forest. Black hair whipped around her face and at times caught on branches causing her to pick up her pace. She dodged underneath a low branch, taking a moment to look behind her. Bright blue eyes were wild with fear as she panted for breath. Behind her, a shadowed figure chased after her, seeming to follow her with ease. The girls blue shirt was torn revealing deep scratches and mud caked skin. Her jeans were stiff with mud and her feet were bare. The skin of her feet was torn and bloody from running.

She cried out in pain as she stumbled and hit the ground. She groaned and lifted her head, her eyes widening as a gnarled hand reached out and grabbed her hair. Her hands flew to the hand holding her, her eyes watering as she struggled to get away from her attacker. She screamed and cried out for help, but it was no use as she was dragged into the darkness of the forest.]

With a startled gasp, Sam jolted awake, his eyes wide as images of the vision flooded through his mind. He groaned as a headache rocked through him, clutching his head as he closed his eyes. For some strange reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the woman in his vision. He frowned and reached over to the bedside table, flipping on the light. A hiss escaped his mouth as the light only served to aggravate his headache

Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed and got to his feet, before making his way into the bathroom. He turned on the light and braced his hands against the sink, looking through his bangs at himself in the mirror. Normally with his visions, he felt little to no connection to the victims that he saw, but with the woman, he felt like he knew her. Something in his mind was screaming at him that he should know the woman, but he couldn't place her.

"Sammy?"Dean asked, his voice rough and sluggish as he appeared in the doorway.

"Dean, why are you awake?"Sam asked, his voice soft as Dean tried to wake up.

"You left the damn light on again."Dean said, failing to hide a yawn behind his hand.

"Sorry, I had another vision."Sam said, turning on the water and splashing some on his face.

"What about?"Dean asked, worry lining his face since he knew that his brother normally tried to prevent whatever was happening in the vision.

"It was about a girl, she…uh…she had long black hair and bright blue eyes. She was…she was being chased by someone or something…"Sam said, frowning as he tried to pull up images of his vision, and never noticing Dean's wide eyes.

"Wait, this woman, how old did she look?"Dean asked, his mind racing as Sam looked at him with confusion.

"Um…about 22 years old."Sam said, blinking as Dean swore and hurried out of the room.

"Dean, what's going on?"Sam asked, following after his brother.

"That was Kana! Her dad was a hunter and was friends with our Dad. We both knew her Sammy. Remember? Think back, you were around 9."Dean said, starting to pack up his bags.

-Flash Back-

(Sam is 9, Dean is 13, Kana is 6-7)

A young Sam and Dean walked behind a young girl, her black hair reaching past her shoulders as she led the brothers away from the one story house. Both Sam and Dean were looking slightly uneasy, but the girl was laughing and whistling happily, seeming to ignore the brother's discomfort.

"Sam, Dean, you have to keep up!"She said, laughing as she turned to face the brothers.

"Dad said we shouldn't go too far from the house Kana."Dean said, blinking as Kana Heart hurried forward and grabbed his and Sam's hands.

"Don't be a worry wart Dean. Auntie made sure this place was safe for me to visit on my own. I want to show you two something. After all, I want to become like Uncle John, you two and my Daddy."Kana said, smiling as she pulled the two into the forest which lined the edge of the house property.

Sam and Dean watched with fond, yet alert eyes as Kana led them farther into the forest before they came to a large clearing. They raised an eyebrow as Kana hurried towards a large bush which had small red flowers. Kana pulled out a small black bag and plucked the petals from the flowers, placing them into the bag. She continued to do this for about an hour, Sam and Dean having sat down and relaxed.

"Sam, Dean, I want to show you something my aunt taught me."Kana said, hurrying over to the brothers as they stood up.

"My aunt told me about these flowers, hunters in the old days used them in case they got kidnapped. The petals, when dropped, will land on the ground. They can even go through metal. Once they fall in a certain place, they can't be moved even by the wind or if someone tries to pick them up."Kana said, smiling at Sam and Dean's stunned look.

"Sam, pick me up and carry me towards the house over your shoulder. I'll show you two how this works."Kana said, smiling as Sam picked her up and held her over his shoulder.

Dean watched as Kana slid the bag up her sleeve and as Sam started carrying her away, petals dropped every two feet from the bag and landed on the ground. Kana finally told Sam to set her down and the brothers walked over to the petals and attempted to pick them up, only for their fingers to pass right through them. A strong gust of wind blew past them, but the petals still didn't move.

"That's wicked!"Dean said, smiling as Kana laughed and nodded her head before they hurried towards the house as they heard Kana's aunt calling for them.

Not long after that day, Sam and Dean had to leave as John had finished his hunt. Kana had stood in the driveway, waving madly at the brothers as they drove away. As the years passed, Sam and Dean never really heard anything from Kana, save for the rare chance that Bobby updated them on the fact that she had started hunting and was now like her father, just as she had wanted.

-End Flash Back-

"Dean, you alright?"Sam asked, bringing his brother out of the memory.

"Yeah, I was just remembering Kana."Dean said, sighing as he looked at his brother as Sam drove.

"I know. According to Ellen, Kana went missing a few days ago. She was doing a hunt for Ellen on couples who went missing from their cabins. Ellen got worried when Kana didn't report any findings."Sam said, Dean nodding his head as he remembered what the woman told them.

They had stopped at the Road House to see if Ellen knew Kana, to which the woman pulled them aside and told them about her disappearance. Ellen was surprised when Sam and Dean told her that they used to be friends with her, and she had instantly given them directions to Kana's cabin so they could see if she was alive. Ellen had told them to report back to her if they found anything, even if it wasn't good news.

"How much farther?"Dean asked, frowning as he looked around at the trees flashing by on either side of the road.

"Not too much farther. There's a hidden road coming up in about a mile and we have to turn down that and we'll come to her cabin in about another mile."Sam said, Dean nodding his head as he sighed.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

The moon offered little light in the dense forest as the brothers pulled up the dirt road to Kana's cabin. A black and deep blue motorcycle was in front of the cabin, which made their blood turn cold as Ellen had told them that Kana never went anywhere without her bike. Sam cut the engine and he and Dean reached into the back, grabbing their shotguns and flashlights before getting out of the Impala. They carefully walked around the cabin, taking in the broken windows.

They nodded at each other and entered the cabin, shinning their flashlights over the large living room, kitchen and dining room. Both of their hearts sunk and froze at the destruction of the cabin. Furniture was thrown around and slashed, gunshot casings littered the floor and knives were stuck in odd pieces of furniture, the walls, and the floor or were just laying there.

"God damn…she really put up a fight."Dean muttered, Sam nodding his head as he walked over to a desk and flipped open a black laptop which was surprisingly untouched.

Sam sat down at the desk and turned on the laptop, instantly going to work on seeing what Kana had been looking up as Dean tried to get a fire in the large stone fireplace so they would have some light. Dean sighed and was soon raiding the kitchen as Sam cursed as he tried to figure out Kana's passwords. The smell of steak soon filled the cabin as Dean made their dinner while Sam continued his research. It was hours later before Sam turned off the laptop and finally ate, having had to reheat his dinner.

"Sam, we'll sleep in shifts. You can sleep first and I'll wake you in an hour."Dean said, Sam nodding his head as he finished his dinner and laid out on a thick rug in front of the fire.

The first half hour of Dean's watch was silent, though as it neared 11pm, he heard a stick snap outside the cabin. Dean froze, his grip on his shotgun tightening as he stood up and carefully walked to the back door in the kitchen where he heard the noise. He glanced back at Sam before slipping outside. Dean walked around the cabin, though he froze when he saw a man with bright green eyes and long, matted brown hair.

"It's a human?"Dean muttered, his eyes wide as the man slipped into the shadows of the trees.

Dean hurried after him, but was soon standing among trees and no one around him. He sighed and shook his head, making his way back towards the cabin before he spotted something on the ground. Dean frowned and knelt down, his eyes widening as he saw a red petal. He looked around and found a trail of the petals leading farther into the forest.

"That's my girl!"Dean said, smiling before he turned again and hurried towards the cabin.

Dean walked towards the cabin, though he stopped in his tracks when he heard Sam calling his name, his voice panicked. Dean sprinted towards the cabin, bursting through the door as Sam cried out. Dean raised the shotgun as the man who he had seen in the forest picked Sam up and sprinted out the back door.

"Sammy!"Dean cried, following after his brother and the man.

Dean panted as he raced through the forest, his eyes wide with fear for his brother and anger towards the man who had kidnapped Sam. He hardly felt as branches pulled and tore his clothing and scrapped his skin. Dean grunted as he tripped over a log, blinking as he cleared the dirt and fallen snow from his eyes. He climbed to his feet and tried to hurry forward, though a blow to the back of his head made his eyes widen. Dean fell to his knees, darkness swimming in front of his vision before he fell to the ground unconscious.

-xxxxxxxx-

"Dean, Dean wake up before you freeze to death!"A woman shouted, making Dean groan as his mind slowly started clearing.

Dean blinked slowly, though he instantly hissed and raised his hand as sunlight hit his eyes. He kept his eyes closed for a moment before removing his hand and finally opening his eyes. Dean looked up at the sky, wondering slightly how he managed to turn onto his back. He frowned and blinked, his eyes widening as a woman's face appeared in the line of his vision.

"Finally, I was getting worried you wouldn't wake up."The woman said, leaning back as Dean jumped up though he instantly fell to his knees as a wave of dizziness crashed over him.

"What the hell happened?"Dean groaned, feeling the back of his head and gingerly touching a large bump on the back of his head.

However, Dean froze and picked up his shotgun, pointing it at the woman. His eyes widened, however when he saw the woman standing in front of him. It was Kana, but she was a mess. Large gashes and cuts lined her skin. Her shirt was torn and stained with blood while her jeans looked as if they had been cut and sliced. Dean frowned, tilting his head to the side as Kana smiled sadly at him.

"Kana…what happened?"Dean asked, sadness and worried in his voice.

"Dean…I can take you to Sam. There's not much time left and I don't want what happened to me, happen to Sam."Kana said, watching as shock and worry flooded Dean's eyes.

"So…"Dean muttered, watching as Kana nodded her head.

"Yeah, I was killed. He bled me dry."Kana said, watching as Dean ran a hand through his hair, guilt washing through him.

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Dean Winchester!"She hissed, watching as Dean flinched.

Dean rubbed the back of his head, wincing slightly. He knew he had to get to Sam quickly, but he needed to head to the cabin and gather his wits, have something to eat and get ready before facing whatever had killed Kana and taken his brother. Kana raised an eyebrow as Dean turned and walked back towards her cabin, deciding that she would go with him.

"So, what am I up against?"Dean asked, ducking underneath a branch as he neared the cabin.

"You're dealing with a human man, but that's not all. There are two spirits who have driven him to madness and are now using him like a puppet. It confused the hell out of me, but I learned a lot when I was kidnapped and tortured."Kana said, shivering lightly as she remembered the spirits.

"That's just fucked up."Dean said, finally clearing the forest and hurrying towards the cabin.

"You're telling me."Kana said, shaking her head as she walked inside her cabin with Dean.

As Dean got himself prepared, Kana told him that the petals led to the spirit's graves and another trail led towards the house where Sam was being held. Dean was pissed that the graves were so far from the house, but he knew that he couldn't really do anything about it. Kana watched as Dean moved through his routine of getting ready, raising an eyebrow when she noticed that Dean seemed to linger as he looked at Sam's duffle bag.

"Dean…is there something you're not telling me?"She asked, watching as her friend frowned and shook his head.

"There's nothing Kana."He said, grabbing a smaller duffle bag and heading outside with Kana following him.

-Nothing my ass…-She thought, shaking her head as she and Dean walked into the forest.

It took them a good 15 minutes of following the trail to a large field which had a single tree in the middle. Dean raised an eyebrow when he saw two medium sized rocks underneath the tree, and blinked when Kana disappeared into the ground near the tree. He waited until she came back, smirking as she nodded her head.

"Dig up the one on the right. It has both bodies in it, the second one is a dud."Kana said, standing to the side as Dean set down his duffle bag and got to work digging up the bodies.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Sam groaned softly as he regained consciousness, stifling a cry as pain instantly registered in his mind. His eyes watered as he opened them and tried to look around the darkened room. The first thing he noticed was the fact that he couldn't move his arms and his feet graced the floor. He groaned again and looked up at his arms, his eyes widening when he saw cuts and dried blood lacing his arms. Sam shook his head, trying to clear some of the fog in his head.

"Damn…"He muttered, shaking his head lightly as he looked around the room.

The first thing he noticed was a long table nearby which was covered with different sized knives and different sized jars which looked like they were holding blood. The sight of a long shadow a few feet away from Sam made him frown and narrow his eyes. A shout left his lips when he was able to finally see what…well who, was hanging nearby.

"Oh God…Kana…"Sam whispered, tears and anger in his eyes as he looked at his friend.

Kana was stilling suspended above the ground. Her hair was a matted, bloody mess and hung limply around her face. Open and infected cuts lined her body; dried blood stained her torn and ratty clothing. A large and deep gash lined one side of her neck, and was obviously the cause of her death. Sam shook his head and closed his eyes, hating the fact that he and Dean hadn't been able to save their long time friend. Sam hissed as a door opened a few feet away, bright light pouring into the room and momentarily blinding him.

"Ah, good you're awake pet."A voice said, making Sam open his eyes once they stopped hurting.

Sam's eyes widened as he looked at the ragged man in front of him. He was easily as tall as Sam, though from his unkempt appearance, Sam knew that the man was the same who had taken him from the cabin. However, what shocked Sam the most was the man and women who stood on either side of him. Both of them had an evil glint to their eyes and were smirking as they watched him. Sam cursed as they flickered before appearing in front of him before they turned to face the man.

"We're getting restless, bleed him now!"The woman hissed, her eyes narrowed as the man nodded his head.

Sam watched in horror as the man walked over to the tray and looked through the different knives before selecting a knife with a wicked looking blade. He grunted as he struggled, feeling the pain of his arms and wrists pulling since he was still suspended above the ground. The man smirked and looked at him, lifting the blade to the side of Sam's face.

"Stop! Please, stop this! They're controlling you!"Sam said, his voice shaking in slight fear.

Sam screamed as the second man(spirit)appeared behind him and dragged his nails down Sam's back. Sam shook and screamed again as the woman did the same, though she went diagonal across his back instead of down while the man(human)snarled and cut into his arm.

"Quiet! They are the ones who saved me!"He growled, his eyes filled with an insane light as Sam screamed as another cut was made.

Sam bit down on his bottom lip, feeling the skin split underneath the bite as he tried to stop from crying out. Suddenly, the knife was pulled away, making Sam sag in his restraints and open his eyes. He blinked and watched as the two spirits screamed and withered in the pain, flames engulfing them. Sam felt relief flood him, knowing that Dean had found the bodies and salted and burned them. He focused on the man who was watching the scene with horror and managed to lift his legs. He swung his legs out and kicked the man in the chest, the knife flying out of his hand and skidding across the floor to come to a rest underneath Sam.

Sam quickly kicked off his boots and socks. He grunted as he strained to pick up the knife with his feet, worry and fear flooding him as the man slowly recovered and climbed to his feet.

"You little bitch! What did you do?"He hissed, grabbing another knife from the stand and raising it as Sam closed his eyes.

A gunshot rang through the room, making Sam open his eyes in shock. Blood blossomed from the man's chest, making both he and Sam look down. The man looked at Sam with shock and fear before he collapsed to the ground dead. Sam sighed and looked towards the door, watching as Dean ran into the room.

"Sammy! Oh, God…"Dean said, fear and worry lacing his voice even as he wrapped an arm around his brother's waist.

"Dean…Dean…Kana, she…"Sam muttered, tears finally falling from his eyes as Dean cut him down.

Dean grunted slightly as Sam slumped against him, though he managed to hold his brother up. Sam weakly put his socks and boots on, before Dean sat him down on the floor. Sam watched as Dean walked over to Kana's body and cut her down as well, before he laid her on the ground.

"I know she died Sammy, Kana led me here."Dean said, turning to look at his brother as Kana appeared next to him.

Kana smiled sadly at Sam as he stared at her in shock. Sam closed his eyes, feeling sadness and relief flow through him. He was sad that he and Dean hadn't gotten to Kana in time, but he was relieved that Dean saved him and they could give Kana a proper burial.

"Dean, could you patch me up before your put me to rest?"Kana asked, looking at Dean who nodded.

Sam climbed to his feet and stumbled out of the room as Dean bent down and picked up Kana's body. Kana watched as Dean carried her body out of the room before looking around. She scowled when her eyes came to the man's body, though she knew that Dean and Sam would be back to salt and burn his body so he couldn't come back as a spirit and terrorize others. Kana sighed and turned around before heading out of the room, glad that the nightmare was finally over.

-xxxxxxxx-

Kana had noticed a few things since she had followed the brothers to the cabin. She noticed that Sam and Dean kept looking at each other when the other wasn't looking. She also saw on how Sam and Dean leaned towards each other the slightest bit. She had a feeling that something was going on that the brothers weren't ready to admit to each other or themselves. She broke out of her musings as they got to the cabin. Sam went in first to take a shower, clean his cuts out and finally get them tended to while Dean set her body down on the couch and went to the car to get the medical kit.

"Dean, I want to ask you something."Kana said as soon as he walked back into the cabin with the kit.

"What is it?"Dean asked, sitting down by the couch and opening the kit.

"Dean, do you like Sam? I've seen the way you look at him whenever he's not looking at your or paying attention. I can see the longing in your eyes."Kana said, watching as Dean froze and looked at her.

"I-I don't know what you mean."Dean said, his defenses rising as Kana shook her head.

"Dean, you need to admit to yourself that you like him. You and Sam…you two are perfect for each other. You protect each other and help each other. John had always said that your main purpose was to protect Sam…well, that's what you're doing! Look, Dean…nothing is wrong with you and him being together."Kana said, watching as Dean turned and headed towards the bathroom.

Kana frowned, wondering if Dean had forgotten that Sam was in the shower cleaning off. Sure enough, Dean opened the door and stepped into the steam filled bathroom only to freeze. Kana smirked and hurried to Dean's said, a wicked grin on her face as Dean stood, frozen it seemed, and watched Sam shower. She watched as Dean's eyes took in the full sight of his very naked, very attractive, and very wet younger brother before he bolted out of the bathroom. She fought back the urge to laugh as Dean closed the door silently before falling against the wall and slumping to the floor.

"I'm so going to Hell…"Dean moaned, closing his eyes as images flooded his mind of what he just saw.

"At least you won't be the only one."Kana said, laughing as Dean tried to grab her.

Dean finally got up and shouted to Sam that he was going to go back and salt and burn the bones of the man who had been controlled. Sam wanted Dean to wait, but like always, Dean didn't really listen and was gone by the time Sam stepped out of the bathroom dressed in his clothing. Sam walked over to Kana's body and grabbed the medical kit before getting up and getting a pot of hot water and a wash cloth. Kana watched as Sam started the long process of cleaning and dressing her wounds. With each area of skin he cleaned off and sewed shut, it showed on her spirit.

"I have clothing in the dresser."Kana said, her voice soft as Sam nodded his head as he sewed shut the gash across her neck.

"I'll get something for us to dress you in."Dean said, his sudden appearance making both Kana and Sam jump.

Two hours and two hot water filled pot's later, Kana was fully clean and dressed in a dark green tank top, blue jeans, her boots, and her black trench coat. She had told the brothers to keep her weapons and her journal and they could even keep her motorcycle. However, the brothers said that they would see what they could salvage of her clothing and donate it and bury her bike near her since it was her pride and joy. She had flushed at that and had told them that they could sell it, but they wouldn't change their minds.

"Hey, Dean. I'm gonna go out and find a place where we can lay Kana to rest."Sam said, getting to his feet as Kana and Dean looked at him.

"Alright, be careful out there."Dean said, Sam nodding his head and heading towards the door with Kana hurrying after him.

Kana waited as Sam pulled on his boots and coat before they both headed out into the cold morning. They walked through the silence for a moment, in which Kana was thinking hard. She wanted to see how Sam felt about Dean, wanted to ask the hunter if he felt anything for his older brother. She was sure that Sam had feelings for Dean because she had noticed that Sam had made sure that his and Dean's fingers, hands or shoulders brushed at random moments.

"Kana? What's wrong?"Sam asked, tilting his head as Kana blinked and looked at him.

"Sam, how do you feel about Dean?"She asked, watching as surprise filled Sam's eyes.

"W-What do you mean?"Sam asked, making Kana roll her eyes at his reaction.

"I saw the way you kept touching him, even if it was just a brush of your fingers or shoulders.

Sam groaned softly and bowed his head, making Kana smile gently. He shook his head lightly and looked over at Kana, raising an eyebrow when he saw her smiling.

"Yes, I do like Dean. But it's not like I'll do anything about it."He said, making Kana roll her eyes.

Kana opened her mouth to speak, but she froze as they came to a clearing. In the center of the clearing stood a bare cherry blossom tree and she knew that during spring and summer it would be very beautiful. Sam stood next to her and smiled softly, knowing that he just found the proper place to lay Kana to rest. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell, instantly hitting speed dial to call Dean.

Within fifteen minutes, Dean and Sam were busy digging Kana her grave. She didn't speak, knowing that there wasn't anything to really say. She had already told them that she was ready to move on, that she had lived a full life and didn't need to stay behind. Kana had managed to talk to Sam before Dean showed up and explained to the hunter that she didn't see anything wrong with how he felt about his older brother. Sam hadn't said anything, though he still seemed upset and unsure.

"That should do it."Dean said, his voice soft as he and Sam pulled themselves out of the grave.

"Thanks you two."Kana said, her voice hardly above a whisper as she looked at her longtime friends.

"I wish we could have gotten to you in time…"Sam muttered, brushing his hands off on his jacket.

"Hey, at least we got to see each other one last time. I'll be watching over you two."Kana said, attempting to laugh though it was weak.

Dean walked over to Kana's body and carefully picked her up. Kana watched as the brothers lowered her body into the ground and started filling the grave with dirt. She saw the unshed tears in their eyes and knew that they wouldn't try to cry in front of her. As the grave slowly filled, Kana saw a bright light slowly start to appear above her.

"Sam, Dean…it's time…"She said, her voice soft as she looked at the brothers as they stopped filling the grave.

"Keep each other safe. Please, try to keep out of too much trouble."She said, tears falling from her eyes as Sam and Dean nodded.

"Can't promise the second part, you know us. But, we'll look out for each other."Dean said, making Kana laugh weakly.

Kana closed her eyes and the brothers watched as she disappeared in a flash of bright light. Dean sighed and turned around, getting back to work on filling Kana's grave the rest of the way. Sam knew that they would spend the next two days at the cabin, making sure that Kana's things would be either kept, burned or buried. Sam hurried to help Dean, and a few minutes later, they left the clearing after finally having buried their friend.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Dean groaned softly as he stood up and cracked his back, sighing as he looked around the cabin. They had spent almost a week cleaning the place up and making sure that it was fit to be inhabited again. Sam had called Ellen and let her know what happened to Kana and had also promised to stop by since Kana had wanted to give the woman a few of her things. They had buried her motorcycle since it had been her pride and joy. Dean sighed and nudged Sam, raising an eyebrow as the other hunter grunted and slowly sat up from the couch.

"Come on Sammy, it's time to go. We've gotta get something to eat. It's time we left here."Dean said, Sam nodding his head in agreement.

Within a few minutes they were getting into the Impala. Their bags were in the trunk and the cabin was locked. They had called the landlord who owner the cabin and told him that Kana had passed away unexpectedly and had told him that they would leave the key under the doormat. The man had thanked them and had said that he was sorry for the death of Kana for she had been a kind woman.

"Where to?"Sam asked, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up more.

"There's a town not far from here. We can stop at a diner or something."Dean said, pulling onto the main road and speeding up.

Sam nodded and leaned back in his seat, looking out the window as they passed the forest. He couldn't help but be angry that Kana had been killed, that they hadn't been able to get there in time. But, at the same time, he was glad that they had been able to find her and lay her to rest. He was so lost in his thoughts; he hadn't realized that Dean hadn't turned on any music like he normally did.

Dean blinked and glanced over at his younger brother, smiling when he saw that Sam had dozed off. He didn't really blame the younger man; the past week had been hard on both of them emotionally and physically. He sighed and continued to drive, watching as the forest slowly melted away into a small town. He started looking around for motels and diners, knowing that they would most likely take a few more days off before looking for their next hunt. Dean spotted a small diner which was nearly empty since it was so early in the morning and pulled into the parking lot.

"Sammy…Sammy wake up. Food."Dean said, turning off the engine and nudging his brother awake.

"Huh?"Sam muttered, jerking awake and looking around with dazed eyes.

"Come on, food then we'll check into one of the motels not far from here."Dean said, getting out of the car as Sam slowly followed.

They took their seats near the back of the small diner, thanking the waitress who came over and took their drink orders. Sam lightly glared as the woman shamelessly flirted with Dean. He hated it whenever this happened, but there was honestly nothing he could do about it. Kana's words once more rang in his mind, though it made him look down at his menu with flushed cheeks. He knew that there was a good chance that Dean would never talk to him and simply punch him before leaving him stranded should he confess his attraction to his brother, but a small part of his mind refused to give up hope that Dean might, just might, feel the same way.

He thought back to all the shit that they had been through over the many years. When they were younger they had been close. Dean was always looking out for him, encouraging him to study while their dad tried to get him more into hunting. He understood that Dean didn't want him to become like their dad or himself, that he wanted Sam to do his own thing and have the life he wanted.

"Sam, ready to order?"Dean asked, bringing Sam out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry about that."Sam said, smiling lightly at his brother and their waitress as she raised an eyebrow at him.

They talked very little while waiting for their food. Sam hurried out to the car and got his laptop, in which Dean had raised an eyebrow at his brother but didn't question him. The waitress returned not long after Sam had gotten onto the internet and delivered their food along with their check and a napkin which had her name and number on it. Dean raised an eyebrow when the woman slid the napkin over to him and shook his head as she hurried away without waiting for his reaction.

"Should we get separate rooms tonight?"Sam asked, making Dean blink in confusion.

"Why?"

"She gave you her number and I don't really want to have to sleep out in the car or find something to do while you two are busy."Sam said, looking at Dean and blinking when he saw shame and slight anger in his eyes.

"No, you don't need to get another room."Dean said, Sam nodding his head before biting into one of his chicken tenders.

-Besides, I'm too nervous to think of trying to please anyone…besides you…-Dean thought, shaking his head lightly before digging into his burger and fries.

-xxxxxxxx-

(Alright, there will be two sections', both of which will contain graphic sex between the two. If you don't want to read, then you don't have to.)

Sam yawned as he placed salt lines in front of the door and windows, listening as Dean took a shower. They were both full and content after their meals at the diner. He had been surprised when he noticed that Dean left the waitresses number on the table as they left, and he had also seen her reaction through the window when she went to clean their table and collect her tip. Sam yawned again and toed off his boots before shrugging out of his jacket and outer shirt, leaving him in his tee and jeans. He flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes, relaxing against the surprisingly soft mattress.

"Sleeping Sammy?"Dean asked, his voice soft.

"No, just resting my eyes."Sam answered, cracking one of his eyes open and watching as Dean toweled his hair dry.

Dean walked back into the bathroom, going over what Kana had said to him. He had no doubt that she would find some way to come back and haunt him if he didn't tell Sam soon and he didn't really want to invoke her rage. Dean sighed and hung up his towel, glad that he had brought in his boxers and wife beater into the bathroom. He closed his eyes and sealed himself, knowing that what was about to happen would either crush his spirit or make him the happiest man alive. He walked out of the bathroom and watched as Sam sat up and pulled his tee off and tossed it to the side.

"Sam…I need to tell you something."He said, watching as Sam looked at him with worried eyes before standing up.

"What's wrong Dean?"Sam asked, worry lacing his voice as he looked at Dean.

"Promise you won't hate me?"Dean asked, his voice showing his nervousness as Sam frowned.

"I could never hate you Dean, you know this."Sam said, watching as Dean stepped closer, his heart speeding up.

"Good…"Dean muttered, reaching up and resting one of his hands on the back of Sam's neck.

Sam blinked in confusion, though his eyes widened in shock as Dean pulled him down and kissed him. Surprise, happiness, and ecstasy raced through him; however, he was so shocked that he didn't respond right away. He felt Dean start to pull back and a whine escaped his throat as he lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Dean and kissing him back. Dean blinked with surprise, though he relaxed and pulled Sam closer, their bodies pressing together as they both closed their eyes and enjoyed their first kiss(together). They pulled back when air became a need, both of them panting as they stared at each other.

"When?"Dean asked, his voice husky and sending a shiver down Sam's spine.

"Year before college. You?"Sam asked, swallowing as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"When you turned 16. Why didn't you say anything?"Dean asked, frowning lightly as Sam flushed.

"I never thought there'd ever be a chance for us and I was already planning on leaving."Sam said, making Dean chuckle before pulling him back into a fierce kiss.

Dean groaned into the kiss as Sam deepened it, though he was slightly surprised when he felt Sam walking backwards towards one of the beds. He grunted as Sam fell back onto the bed, pulling him down with him. He pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Sam, taking in the heated look in the other's eyes, the flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips.

"You sure about this Sammy? We can do this another time. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this."Dean said, wanting to make sure that this was what Sam wanted.

"I'm sure Dean. I've waited for too long for this and so have you."Sam said, reaching down and pulling Dean's shirt up and off of his brother.

Dean dove down and kissed Sam fiercely, all the while undoing his brother's belt and tossing it off somewhere into the room before working on Sam's jeans. Sam squirmed underneath Dean, raising his hips to help his brother get his jeans off. He panted softly as Dean broke the kiss to pull his jeans off fully, his eyes trailing over Dean's body with lust. He scooted up the bed, resting his head against the pillows as Dean got off of the bed and dug through one of his bags. Dean smiled when he found a tube of lube and looked back at the bed, though his eyes widened when he saw that Sam had stripped off his boxers while his back had been to him.

Sam smirked lightly at the heated look Dean gave him, though his eyes instantly watched Dean's hands as his brother stripped himself of his boxers as well. He flushed as Dean stalked over to him and was soon perched above his body. A moan escaped his lips as Dean lay down on top of him, his eyes closing in bliss as their cocks rubbed together. Dean kissed down his neck before biting down on his collar bone, making Sam jerk and cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He shivered and arched as Dean's hands reached up and played with his nipples.

"You're mine Sam, no one else."Dean muttered, Sam nodding his head mindlessly as Dean continued to play his body like an expert.

Within a few minutes, Sam was withering and moaning underneath Dean, begging him to do something, anything, just touch him. Dean smirked and pulled away from his brother's neck, looking at the many marks he had left before trailing kisses and bites down Sam's chest. He pushed Sam's legs apart, grinning as Sam reached down and looped his arms around the backs of his knees, pulling his legs towards his chest, his eyes dark with lust.

"So needy."Dean muttered, blowing on the tip of Sam's cock and causing him to cry out.

"Please Dean! Please!"Sam moaned, gasping sharply as Dean took him into his mouth.

Dean smirked and bobbed his head as he opened the lube and slicked his fingers. He continued to tease his brother, pulling his mouth away whenever he heard Sam's breath hitch, which caused the normally composed man to whine with need and start begging him again. He tossed the bottle to the side and lightly teased the rim of Sam's entrance with one of his fingers, feeling Sam tense slightly though that was gone as soon as he deep throated the other man. Sam gasped as he felt Dean's finger push inside him, tensing slightly though he soon relaxed as his older brother swallowed around him.

Soon he was pushing back against the finger, moaning and begging Dean for more. Dean hummed faintly and carefully pushed in a second finger, waiting for Sam to get used to it before starting to stretch his brother. Sam cried out as pleasure spiked through him, his eyes wide as he pressed down against Dean's fingers, wanting that again. Dean smirked around him and hit Sam's prostate, listening to the scream that ripped from the other's throat. Sam cried out as Dean continued to hit that one spot, his body tensing before he was pushed over the edge.

"Dean!"He cried, shaking as Dean swallowed all that he had to give his brother.

Dean pulled away and added a third finger, fully stretching Sam as his brother moaned and mewled, pushing back against his fingers. Dean finally deemed that Sam was ready and pulled his fingers away, chuckling as Sam protested weakly. He slicked his cock before leaning over Sam, feeling his brother let go of his legs and wrap them around his waist as his arms went around his neck.

"You ready for this?"Dean asked, his voice soft as Sam nodded.

"Please Dean…"Sam moaned, trying to push back against his older brother.

-xxxxxxxx-

Dean captured Sam's lips in a bruising kiss as he slowly pushed into his brother. He swallowed Sam's cry of pain even as he resisted the urge to simply pound into his brother. He pulled back from the kiss, burying his face against Sam's neck and kissing the skin. It was hard not to simply start moving, but he knew that Sam needed time to adjust, but it was just so damn hard to wait. Soon enough though, Sam shifted and pressed back against Dean, making him groan. Dean slowly started thrusting, listening as Sam moaned with each thrust.

"Dean…harder…I won't break…"Sam panted, his eyes widening when Dean suddenly pulled back before slamming into him.

Dean smirked as Sam screamed his name, knowing that he hit Sam's prostate dead on. He pulled back again and repeated the brutal thrusts, listening as Sam screamed and moaned for him. He strained to keep his eyes open and on his brother, not wanting to miss a single look on Sam's face. Soon, he heard Sam's breath hitch again, and knew that his brother was close. He groaned and sped up, reaching down with one hand and wrapping it around Sam's cock. Sam cried out as Dean started stroking him in time with his thrusts, his back arching as he snapped. Dean listened as Sam screamed his name, crying out as well as Sam clamped down around him.

He continued thrusting a few more times before he finally climaxed as well, growling out Sam's name as Sam moaned softly before going limp underneath him. Dean collapsed on top of Sam, panting as Sam weakly ran a hand through his hair. Sam smiled lightly, blinking slowly before he frowned when Dean managed to get up and move. He hissed softly as Dean pulled out, looking at his older brother with wonder. Dean shakily got to his feet and stumbled into the bathroom. Sam listened as the water in the sink turned on before turning off a minute later, watching as Dean walked out with a damp washcloth.

"Gotta take care of you."Dean said, his voice hoarse as Sam smiled at him.

Dean cleaned Sam up before tossing the washcloth back towards the bathroom and climbing into bed beside Sam. He shifted so he was lying on his side, Sam instantly moving so his back was pressed against Dean's chest. Sam smiled as Dean draped an arm over his waist, sighing softly in the darkening motel room.

"Love you Sammy."Dean muttered, pressing a kiss to Sam's shoulder.

"Love you too De."Sam said, yawning before he closed his eyes.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

-Smiles- Well, there you have it everyone. The new, updated version of Everyone Needs Help Sometimes. I must say, I am very pleased with this new version and I'm glad that I'm taking the time to rewrite all of my old fanfic's. I hope you've all enjoyed the new version.

-Fin-


End file.
